Leafeon and Glaceon Forever in Love
by Puggie
Summary: Sequel to Umbreon and Espeon Forever in Love. The elder of Frozen Forest refuses to follow MorningSun's decree and is for sure Sabrina will follow through... until Sabrina sees Zach in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

It's been about twenty years since that fateful day Celia and Luke got together, the elders allowing other Pokemon to visit other forests of not their type. But one forest still held strong to the old ways even now, elder Luicille kept the Frozen Forest under tight security and her grand daughter Sabrina was always watched.

"Sabrina! Erica is going to tell the story of Celia and Luke to us again, do you wanna go with us?" Sabrina a beautiful Glaceon glanced at her friends trying to persade her.

"I detest that ridiculous story. You all know that. Celia was a psychic Pokemon and Luke was a dark type. They were unnatural!" She hissed in disgust turning away. "Go without me."

A lot of the Pokemon in Frozen Forest believed Sabrina had to be the lonilest Pokemon to ever lay eyes on.

Meanwhile

In another forest known as Treeleaf Forest with the elder Meadow and her young grand son Zach they argued back and forth.

"I'm too young to marry grandma!" Zach cried.

"Nonsense Zach! you are at the age where you must settle down. Come now a pretty girl must have caught your attention? Maybe a beautiful Vaporean girl?" Meadow thought of Mist who happened to be Zach's closest friend.

"Grandma! Mist is only a friend. I'll try to keep an eye out and let you know, okay?" Meadow nodded at his statement letting him go, she had a meeting to attend anyway with the elders.

Zach walked around the forest until he reached the edge which led to a giant beach named Waterlilly Beach which harbored the water Pokemon and his friend Mist the grand daughter of Aura the elder.

"Hey Mist you home?" Zach shouted as he reached her sand hut.

"Be out in a second!" Mist called out.

A few moments later she emerged. "What's new?" Mist smiled cheerfully.

"My grandma wants me to settle down. Even tried to say I could pick you." He rolled his eyes while Mist just burst into laughter.

"I'm flattered but I have my eye on someone. Besides you're my best friend it's not like that." She giggled again then her face grew serious. "The elders are having a meeting again. About Frozen Forest not letting anyone in."

Zach sighed Frozen Forest was ran by the cruel Luicille, his grandma never really quite liked Luicille but she seemed to always hold hope for her grand daughter Sabrina.

"Yeah. My grandma thinks Sabrina will aid in having them open up." Zach didn't miss Mist's face turn dark at the name.

"That little cold hearted princess won't fix anything. She can't even make friends!" Mist shook her head. "Let's stop talking about this and go swimming or something." Zach gladly accepted that idea and the two ran off to ocean water.

The Elder Meeting

The 7 elders gathered MorningSun took her place at the stand.

"Hello my brothers and sisters. We are gathered today to talk with you Luicille." MorningSun looked at Luicille knowingly.

"Yes I know. My grand child Sabrina will soon take my place just like all of your grand children will take yours. I have chosen to not open Frozen Forest to outsiders, leaving that choice to Sabrina."

"Luicille!" Alec the elder of Night Shade forest cried. "You can't just close her off then expect her to be able to weight the options of opening Frozen Forest or not!" Luicille glared at her brother.

"Sabrina is capable of this choice!" She yelled back.

"Enough of your bickering!" MorningSun commanded. "I say we let our grand children have a gathering themselves. End of discussion." The others nodded Luicille looking a bit annoyed but agreeing none the less.

Back in Treeleaf Forest

"Zach I must discuss something with you." Meadow called calmly to her grand son who sat next to her.

"Yes grandma?" He looked up meeting her eyes.

"Tomorrow you will meet with all the elders grand children as if having a meeting yourself. MorningSun has decided this. As you know it is her who finalises and holds order, keep that in mind with Eva." Meadow softened at the thought of Eva the beautiful Sylveon she came to be the first of her evolution.

"I will." Zach suddenly smiled. "Tell me the story of Celia and Luke again, please grandma?"

"Of course dear boy. It was your mothers favorite story to." And Meadow began the retelling of Celia and Luke's love story.

Back in Frozen Forest

"Sabrina you must hold your own, on not opening Frozen Forest! MorningSun and Alec were fools letting that Espeon and Umbreon be together calling it love! More like an illness, sick Pokemon!" Luicille screamed at Sabrina more harsh things about the horribleness of the other elders.

"Don't worry grandma. I won't let you down." Sabrina smiled her cold hearted beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina walked into the small gathering room glancing around at what will be the new elders. "Pitiful." She mumbled taking her seat.

MorningSun led her grand daughter Star and Celia's daughter Eva over to the stand. Sabrina never understood why Eva was allowed to become an elder she was much older than them, as well as not MorningSun's offspring.

"Now that we're all together lets begin." Star announced. "We're soon to take over the positions as elders." Star glanced around stopping and looking at Sabrina.

"Yes we know Star. Get to the point." A Leafeon Zach spoke up, Sabrina remembered him from when they were all young little Eevees.

Back then the elders grand children were kept close together to form bonds for when they gather as the new elders. Sabrina had been close with them but after the gathering of the Eevees she hadn't been able to keep that closeness.

"Okay Zach way to ruin the formality." Star glared at him. "Okay Sabrina it's you we're here to discuss. Are you or are you not going to open the Frozen Forest next month after the elder ceremony where you will be recognized as the new elder of Frozen Forest?"

"I will let you know when the time comes Star. I have been putting much thought and time into that decision." Sabrina knew she was suppose to say she had decided not to open the forest but being here with all of them made her want to think more of the subject.

"Very well. Now I know this subject is awkward and difficult to discuss but we will be elders next month, how many of us have chosen our mate?" Star looked around seeing everyone grow quiet even shrinking in their seat.

"Well I have someone in mind." Mist the Vaporeon spoke up.

"Oh you do Mist? Is it Zach?" Star chuckled because of how close the two always have been.

"No. I was hoping maybe Flare would be ny mate." Mist said shyly her cheeks a bit pink as she looked at the Flareon who stared back at her wide eyed.

Flare was from the Lava Forest he often visited everyone from time to time except for Sabrina due to no one can visit her.

"Why Mist I didn't know you felt that way!" Flare finally exclaimed. "Of course I'll be your mate."

Star rolled her eyes. "Lets take a break to eat then continue." She climbed down glancing at Eva who hadn't said a word the whole time.

Sabrina climbed off her seat she had forgotten all about finding a mate too focused on gaining the Frozen Forest. "What am I to do? I don't even really want a mate I prefer to be alone. Maybe I can-" Before Sabrina could even finish her sentence to herself she collided with a solid soft patchy obstacle in her way.

"Jeez Sabrina did you not see me standing here?!" Zach angrily shouted.

"No I didn't! I'm um.. sorry that was my fault." She scowled at him expecting Mist to put in some rude input as she always did if it happened to be against Sabrina, but Mist was no where in sight.

"It's okay I guess. You looked lost in thought so I should of known to move." Zach glanced around him as if looking for something, Sabrina saw his eyes land across the room so she turned and looked to seeing Mist talking and following Flare out to look for food.

"She left you behind? Don't you guys do like everything together? I'm surprised you guys don't want to be mates." Sabrina shook her head at him for letting Mist just leave him here.

"Look it's not like that Mist is just a good friend. Anyway I'm starving lets get food." He began to head out but stopped to look at her. "You can come with me. I mean only if you want to."

Sabrina suddenly smiled not a cold one a genuine happy smile. "Yes. I think I will come along with you."

 **After the meeting in Treeleaf Forest**

Zach sat next to his grandma for a while in silence as she told him all about her usual tasks as an elder of Treeleaf Forest.

"Hey grandma?" He finally said interuppting her.

"Yes Zach what is it? Do you not understand how to properly check the food resources?" Meadow looked him and saw a facial expression she had never seen him wear.

"At my meeting today. During our break Mist left me behind for Flare. So I ended up hunting food down with someone else today." He looked down at his paws.

Meadow wondered if maybe he was going to say he was jealous and really wanted to be Mist's mate and had been denying it all along. Before she could even say anything though he continued.

"I went with Sabrina. She's actually kinda cute when she isn't scowling." He looked up at his grandma's eyes.

Meadow stared shocked right to her core. Her grand son was interested in someone finally, but he was interested in someone that he could never be with.

"Zach. You know very well Sabrina is from Frozen Forest. Luicille will never allow her to mate outside of an ice type." Meadow saw Zach's face fall a bit.

"No no grandma! I mean she'd be a cool friend!" He attempted.

"Yes I'm sure." She smiled at him then continued with the food supply lesson.

 **Back in Frozen Forest**

"Sabrina I saw you conversing with Meadow's grandson." Luicille glared at her.

"Zach? Yes we partnered up to look for food. His friend left him behind." Sabrina wasn't sure what her grandma was so mad about, she had talked to her soon to be fellow elders nothing more of it.

"I just want you to make the right choices Sabrina." Sabrina wondered what had her grandma so worried. "You are to choose a mate soon dear child."

This is what she's worried about Sabrina realized. "Grandma you didn't think I was trying to choose Zach as my mate did you? He's a grass type! I'm an ice type, we don't mix!" She made a twisted face but wondered why her heart suddenly felt strained after saying that but dismissed it when seeing her grandma smile at her.

"Well darling you do need to think about finding yourself a mate soon." Sabrina laid down as her grandma left the room deciding to do some much needed thinking.

 **Treeleaf Forest**

"Zach!" Mist yelled outside his door.

"What is it Mist?" Zach called as he came outside to greet her.

"I'm so sorry I left you behind with the ice witch! I won't let it happen again." Mist looked pretty tore up over leaving her best friend behind.

"It's okay Mist. I'm kinda glad you did. I kinda like... you know. Like her." Zach blushed a bit as he remembered Sabrina's smile to go along with him, how happy she had been to find so many berries and how his heart hurt to return and go seperate ways.

"You... you what?" Mist said shock going through her as she stared at Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach could tell Mist did not approve of his sudden new interest. "Come on Mist. Why do you hate her so much anyway?"

"Because she thinks she's better than everybody else! I bet you she'll keep Frozen Forest closed!" Mist was getting angrier by every word she spat out.

"Stop it Mist. You don't know a thing about her, she hasn't exactly left Frozen Forest whenever she wants, I mean come on she could be scared to change everything so suddenly and to have Luicille breathing down her back to?" Zach was getting upset more and more at the thought of how lonely Sabrina must truly be.

Mist stormed off with nothing else to say while Zach decided he needed some advice from someone who actually understood, so he decided to go to the Enchanted Forest.

"Luke I need to get more sitrius berries!" Zach heard Celia's voice ring as he was about to make his presence known to the two Pokemon.

"Okay just be safe dearest." Suddenly the Espeon was in front of Zach startled to see him.

"Oh why hello there. You're Mepreparations son aren't you?" Celia was indeed beautiful with pink fur, a red jewel and sophisticated eyes.

"Yes I am. Zach is my name, I um needed some advice so I came here." He noticed her eyes change as she looked closely at him.

"Come on in. Luke isn't up to much." Shw turned and led the way in. "Luke this is Zach he's Meadow's grand son and has come to us seeking advice."

Luke the Umbreon studied Zach for a moment. "Hello. What have you got on your mind?"

"Well do you guys know anything about Luicille the elder to the Frozen Forest?" Zach saw their expressions change for a split second then back.

"Yes we remember her quite well." Luke stated flatly.

"Well her grand daughter, Sabrina, she's been isolated her whole life and is suppose to decide next month to stick with the old ways or go with the new ways. And none of us new elders like her either." Zach sighed in frustration.

"None of you do?" Celia questioned.

"Well not all of us. But no one approves..." Zach looked Celia directly in the eyes.

"No one approved of Luke an I either. Yet here we are. Maybe you should sneak her away from Frozen Forest. Let her see Treeleaf for a day. And let no one tell you that you can't be with her because of different types." Celia spoke strongly looking at Luke lovingly who returned it.

"Go for it Zach. Even if Luicille catches you, Meadow will make sure you aren't in trouble." Zach smiled all ready knowing what to do as he bid good bye he could see the two staring into each others eyes recalling their own tale.

The next elder meeting was in a few days Zach's grandma had informed yesterday that he was to go to watch how they hold a proper meeting, meaning the others would be there and he could tell Sabrina his new plan to get her into Treeleaf Forest just for a little bit.

 **Frozen Forest**

Sabrina stood next to Luicille outside the elder meeting listening to Luicille tell her how this was very important and to make sure she pays close attention.

"I know grandma. I'll pay close attention." She gave Luicille a bored expression her grandmother sometimes was just plain annoying.

"Okay lets go in then Sabrina." Sabrina followed her grandma to their place she noticed Zach trying to catch her eye and Mist glaring daggers at her.

"I see we're all here. Let's get to discussing next months ceremony then." MorningSun began.

"Excuse me but what is she doing here?" Sabrina looked over to see who her grandma was complaining about an realized that Celia was here.

"Luicille you know that Eva is going to become a new elder so we naturally let her mother join us." MorningSun stated so blankly Sabrina figured she had known her grandma would throw a hissy fit over this.

"All right." She could tell her grandma was annoyed.

"Enchanted Forest has its prepartions in order, Alec what about you?" MorningSun looked to her brother.

"Night Shade Forest is fully prepared." Alec looked to Aura.

"Waterlily Beach is prepared for the upcoming events." Aura looked next to her at Meadow.

"Treeleaf Forest has everything ready." Meadow sweetly looked at Sparkle.

"Thunder Plains is always ready." Sparkle huffed.

"Lave Forest is all set to go as well." Blaze claimed.

"Frozen Forest has its preparations in order." Sabrina heard her grandma say all orderly and smoothly.

"Good then let's break for lunch." MorningSun turned heading out a destination clearly in mind.

Sabrina watched her grandma wander off to do her own thing before feeling a tap on her back.

"You want to do what we did last time?" Sabrina was surprised to see Zach, even more surprised at being asked to go with him again.

"Won't Mist get upset? I assume she's all ready given you an ear full for doing anything with me." Sabrina noticed him scowl.

"She left me on my own so I think she can get over it." He shuffled his feet a bit.

"Hm. Okay I'll go with you. Just make sure she doesn't come at me for it." Sabrina headed out with Zach trailing along behind her. "Huh wonder what he wants." She said quietly to herself.

After gathering quite a bit of berries the two sat down to feast together. "So Sabrina I was wondering, if by chance um you ever want to like you know... leave Frozen Forest for a short period of time." Zach flinched making Sabrina feel bad because she was sure her face had turned to a look of horror.

"I can't leave. We're locked up tight even if I wanted to I'd never be able to." She sighed knowing it was kinda ridiculous that she couldn't go anywhere but it was what she was use to.

"What if I told you I could get you to Treeleaf for a little while and back with no problems?" Zach cocked his head smiling.

"You think you can get through my border security?" She stared him down not believing him.

"I can. I'm sure you know the changing of guards times by heart. I know mine by heart to, find a moment where they're both the same and then you're home free." Sabrina's eyes widened clearly he had thought about this.

"Okay. Yeah I'll do it." They both smiled so wide it hurt her face and she was sure his to.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina stood at their agreed to meet place waiting patiently for Zach. "If he doesn't get here soon I'm leaving!" She huffed.

"Well it'd be awful if you left." Zach called as he approached her from the dark trees.

"I see you made it. Lead the way." Sabrina smiled kindly.

Zach led Sabrina through the forest when the cold became warm and all the greenery came into view Sabrina knew she was offcially out of Frozen Forest.

"Welcome to Treeleaf Forest!" Zach proudly announced.

Sabrina looked around seeing beautiful flowing streams and green everywhere, much different then icicles and snow everywhere you turn.

"It's... why it's beautiful Zach." She gazed on at the sight.

"Thank you Sabrina." Sabrina noticed Zach shyly look away.

"So what made you come about this exactly? I most certainly am not anyones favorite Pokemon right now, especially not your best friends." Sabrina noticed him tense a bit suddenly.

"Mist doesn't make any of my choices. Maybe I'll tell you the answer before we part." She didn't miss his sly grin. "Lets just talk and enjoy the forest. Oh but avoid the village for you know obvious reasons." He headed off in a random picked direction.

The two had picked berries, swam in the stream and talked of various things they enjoyed.

"So wait wait. You think Oran berries are better than Rawst berries?" Sabrina exclaimed unable to believe that.

"Yes. Yes I do. Oh." Zach looked up at the sky to see the sun nearly setting. "Time to go home." The two walked home smiling happy with the days events.

"So before you go why did you bother to see me at all?" Sabrina tilted her head she really wanted to know the answer.

"Simple. Because I like you. I'll see you at the next meeting Sabrina." And Zach took off while she watched him cheeks turning a bit pink.

"He likes me...?" She felt warmth fill her insides. "You know. I think I like you too." She began her walk home.

 **Back In Treeleaf Forest**

"Zach, there you are!" Mist raced to her best friend. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh sorry Mist. I needed some time to be alone and think." Zach calmly sat as he spoke.

"Oh good so have you come to your senses about the ice witch?" She smiled proudly.

"Don't call her that." Zach's voice dripped with venom. "Maybe you should actually talk to her before you call her names. What's your problem with her anyway, in fact what is all of your problems with her?"

"Look it's simple. She's the only one who isn't cooperating with the new laws because miss princess thinks her forest and her type is better than all of ours, not to mention she thinks she's just sooo smart and talented." Mist spat and glared at Zach.

"Oh I see. You're jealous that she is smart and talented. And you know as well as I do she has no control of Frozen Forests rules until the ceremony." He just shook his head and started for home.

"Jealous! How dare you! You'll see Zach. This petty crush of yours will end in nothing but flames!" Mist called after him but Zach had stopped listening to her already.

 **Back in Waterlilly Beach**

Mist grumbled to herself upset that Zach would seriously consider Sabrina to be his mate. Then it hit her a great idea. "This is perfect!" she called out cheerfully.

Mist sent out a call to the other elder grand kids except for Sabrina, and Zach.

 **At a big clearing outside of Waterlilly Beach and Treeleaf Forest**

"Hello everyone." Mist said happily seeing her fellow future elders and her soon to be mate.

"What's so important Mist?" Star asked.

"Of course I expected you to ask that Star, you are MorningSun's offspring. It's about Zach and his new found crush on Sabrina." Mist sighed all dramatically.

"Wait Zach has a crush on Sabrina?" Midnight exclaimed his eyes going wide for an umbreon.

"It's so obvious Midnight!" Fizzy griped back at him her fur getting all staticy in the process.

"What exactly makes that so important to gather us?" Star again trying to figure out the point of all this.

"Because we have to stop it." Mist stated her eyes narrowed jaw clenched.

"What! Why?!" Everyone else yelled.

"Because she's no good for him. He'll be miserable for the rest of his life." Mist couldn't believe the others didn't see that. "And we all hate her anyway."

Star tilted her head. "I don't hate Sabrina."

"Me either?" Fizzy said confused.

"Hate Sabrina? Where did you get that idea?" Midnight asked calmly.

"What? But Sabrina is always alone and never says anything at our meetings unless brought into it!" Mist looked at all of them confused.

"Mist." Star began. "Sabrina has been isolated her whole life, she chooses to not talk to anyone but she truly is a very nice Pokemon. You would probably get along great if you ever gave her the chance. How can you hate someone you barely know?" Star had that look of sadness on her face that made Mist realize she had been nothing but horrible to and about Sabrina never even trying to talk to her.

"I see what you mean Star. I should apologize to Zach. I mean he is my best friend." Mist stared at her feet ashamed of herself.

Eva who had not said anything at all suddenly got up and hugged Mist. "It's okay Mist. You only were looking out for Zach. Go talk to him. I'm absolutely sure he will understand and forgive you for what you have said and done. Maybe even talk to Sabrina." She smiled at the water Pokemon who in turn smiled back.

"Yes. I know what I should do."

Mist ran to Treeleaf Forest where she caught Zach sitting by himself in a flower patch.

"Zach. I have something to say. I'm so sorry for what I have said."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're truly sorry Mist?" Zach asked not turning around to face her yet.

"Yes Zach. I never even gave her a chance. All I wanted was to keep your feelings safe. But that isn't my job I know that now. You'll be just fine." Mist felt her eyes grow wet with tears at the realization of how she treated her best friend.

"Mist." Zach turned and looked at her. "Of course I forgive you. You are my best friend and now you finally understand." He smiled finally.

The two best friends spent the rest of the day together. Mist learned of the secret meeting and how sweet Sabrina was to Zach and how he had no clue if she felt what he did. As the two were about to part Mist put in her input finally.

"Zach. I think Sabrina likes you. A lot. But always being alone has taken a toll on her. Don't give up though because these past few times I noticed how much happier she seems with you around I just was struggling with it." Mist began heading her way home. "I'll see you tomorrow Zach."

"Thanks Mist. I'll see you tomorrow." Zach grinned to himself.

 **Frozen Forest**

Sabrina laid in her room she hadn't come out at all for anything. "What am I to do?" She kept repeating to herself. "If grandma ever found out I liked a Leafeon she'd have it with Meadow maybe even lock me up here." She stood up and looked out the window of her home known as Frozen Palace found in the middle of Frozen Forest her dad had grown up here as well married himself to her mother and got a job as a builder never seeing Sabrina until a holiday break came.

All of the elders grand kids parents were not a big part of their lives due to the fact the kids had to be trained and sometimes the parents just forgot they had child. But Sabrina's father never forgot his daughter not even after her mother had died due to illness.

"If my dad was here he'd know what I should do." Sabrina sighed she knew her grandma just wanted things to never change but Sabrina felt like her eyes had been opened to how different things could be if this change happened, how much better a life the ice Pokemon could have.

"I have to open the forest." She finally said to herself. "My forest is great by itself. But it could be amazing joined with everyone else." She smiled then. "Just like how I'm okay by myself but I'm even better with Zach."

 **Treeleaf Forest**

"Zach." Meadow approached her grandson. "The rehearsal for the upcoming ceremony is coming up." Meadow expected a groan or some annoyed sound but instead his eyes lit up it seemed he was excited.

"It's coming so soon." He smiled. "Grandma you'll always be here to help won't you?" He looked down.

"Of course Zach. Tell me a time in your life I was't there for you?" Meadow smiled the love for Zach overflowing from her, she had raised him always there to show him right from wrong and to love him all through his life.

"You've always been by my side. Thank you so much grandma!" Zach ran off to meet Mist to talk of the rehearsal coming up. "I'll be back later grandma!"

"Mist!" Zach yelled outside her house.

"I'm coming!" She appeared a few minutes later. "Are you ready for tomorrow? I mean it's just practice but still. You'll see Sabrina!" She jumped around excited.

"Of course I'm excited. But I'm nervous to." Zach fidgeted around.

"Don't be nervous silly. You're going to be the elder of all the grass types. We get to make rules and keep the forests together in harmony." Mist smiled.

"Almost in harmony." Zach reminded her. "Frozen Forest is still closed off."

"After your recent adventure I don't think Sabrina will want to stay in just her icy frozen forest." Mist sat down. "Flare will be here soon. I bet he can give you confidence to!"

"I don't know Mist. I think it's more Luicille that's in the way not my confidence." Zach's ears fell as he thought of the current Frozen Forest elder.

"Luicille isn't much at all! That's at least what my grandpa tells me." Flare said finally showing up.

"Flare!" Mist smiled seeing her soon to be mate.

"Don't worry Zach. Luicille will have no control once Sabrina is elder." He smiled before turning to Mist. "Hi." He blushed a little as he leaned forward and kissed Mist's cheek. "Good to see you."

The three spent the day together talking, playing, preparing for tomorrow.

 **The next day**

The following day Zach found himself at the big tree in the center of all the forests getting ready for the big ceremony that is coming up next week.

"Hello everyone." MorningSun called out to everyone gathered. "Now who is ready for this?" MorningSun smiled at the other elders who also smiled. "To determine the order you all will be presented you have to battle for your position." MorningSun smiled. "And we will come up with the match ups."

Zach stared hard at his grandma.

"Battle?!" Mist yelled. "No one told us we're battling each other!" She glared accusingly at Aura.

"Don't worry. We all had to do it to." MorningSun said taking control of the situation. "We decided the first match will be Zach and Fizzy."

Zach turned to look at Fizzy, she was looking at him to.

"We'll give you guys some time to talk and prepare." MorningSun turned and walked off for now.

"Grandma?" Zach turned to his grandma. "You paired me with an electric type?" He gave her a confusing look.

"And you must win Zach. Fizzy is a great opponent for you. Don't let me down." She smiled at him.

Zach sighed he suddenly felt someone was staring at him he turned and caught Sabrina staring at him as she sat quietly next to Luicille who was of course going on and on that Sabrina would be the one to come out on top.

"All right Zach, Fizzy lets go!" MorningSun commanded. "I'll be referee."

Zach stood on the left with Fizzy across the battle field from him. "Don't hold back Fizzy!" He called to her knowing this was a true test of strength for every single one of them.

"Oh don't worry about that. If I were you I'd be more worried how you're going to get your little close range attacks near me!" She grinned.

"What do you think Mist?" Flare asked.

"Fizzy does have good range but she better not forget Zach's speed. If he wanted to get close he could. But it's anyones game." Mist noticed Sabrina had been closely listening to her and she smiled.

"Let the match begin." MorningSun yelled.

With that Fizzy let out a powerful thunderbolt heading straight for Zach. Zach stood still watching the blast coming straight at him, right when it was about to hit he jumped quickly using magical leaf hitting Fizzy straight on.

"Thunderbolt is a good move but you're going to need more than that to defeat me." Zach glared at Fizzy who in turn glared back.

Suddenly Fizzy charged at him picking up speed as she did. Zach raced forward at her as well and leaped over her letting her run till she nearly hit a tree stopping just in time as she turned she saw him suddenly use sunny day.

"Sunny day? What is the weather going to do for you in this battle Zach?" Fizzy laughed at him.

"Have you even bothered to think of my type Fizzy?" Zach shook his head at her.

"Don't care." Fizzy charged again this time with volt tackle hitting him before he could dodge.

Zach began to stand from being knocked over but nearly fell again due to static.

"You're paralyzed now Zach. You'll have a hard time moving now."

But suddenly the static was gone and Zach stood. "You really don't know anything." Zach smiled. "My ability is leaf guard which prevents any status conditions during sunny weather." Fizzy's mouth hung open in surprise.

Zach took this moment to start solar beam.

"Oh no you don't! You need time for that!" Fizzy began running with quick attack powering her speed but Zach fired before she got there.

"Fizzy is unable to battle." MorningSun yelled as the poor Jolteon was laying fainted on the ground. "Zach is the winner."

"Amazing." Sabrina said in awe as she watched Zach make his way to Meadow.


	6. Chapter 6

"My grandson is quite talented!" Meadow exclaimed in pride.

Luicille just rolled her eyes at the grass elder. "Sabrina is far more graceful than your rowdy boy."

Sabrina watched Zach give her a signal to slip away from their grandmas'.

"How have you been?" Zach asked as soon as they were alone.

"Just fine. Preparing for today you could say. But I had no idea we'd be forced to battle for our leadership spots." She sighed at that thought but then perked up suddenly. "You did great by the way. Fizzy wasn't even close to defeating you."

"Thanks but she put up quite a challenge. Sunny day is what really let me win." Zach's cheeks turned a bit pink from the praise he was recieving from the girl Mist had always called the ice princess.

"You know Zach. I've come to realize something." Sabrina looked away from him blushing. "I do really quite like you."

"You do?!" Zach exclaimed in shock. Sabrina knew then that this was not one sided at all, they both had grown into this attraction and both wanted to pick each other as their mate.

"Okay on to the next fight everyone!" MorningSun announced interrupting the two Pokemon's moment.

The next battle was Star against Eva. Star came out on top, but just barely. Sabrina had watched the whole thing next to Zach who naturally had Mist on his other side. Sabrina knew Mist had never liked her unsure why she usually just avoided Mist completely.

"Now we have Sabrina and Mist!" MorningSun called out.

Sabrina looked past Zach at Mist who was looking at her to.

Sabrina made her way to her spot with Mist across from her.

"Listen Sabrina." Mist began. "Just because my best friend is fond of you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." She smirked at her.

"I would hope not. What would be the point if you let me win?" Sabrina couldn't help but smile at Mist who seemed to only get frustrated at that response.

Mist sighed then rushed towards Sabrina stopping short as she started with hydro pump believing it'd be a direct hit. Suddenly though the water fell frozen. "What!" Mist stood shocked.

"A water attack like that won't do you much good in this battle." Sabrina walked towards Mist. "I can freeze all water with one move." Sabrina then looked up and the sky turned dark as it began hailing on the battlefield.

"Hail huh? I expected you would pull that. I mean you are a ice type." Mist glared her opponent down but then quickly shuddered as the hail poured down on her.

"Hail will effect you every turn it's in effect. But I will only gain more health." Sabrina then ducked her front half down as she prepared to use ice beam.

Mist trying to regain her composure from the hail suddenly was thrown as the ice beam hit her dead on. "You'll pay for that!" Mist turned shooting her only effective move scald.

Sabrina jumped narrowly being grazed by the move. "Well who knew you'd have that up your sleeve! But it looks like I can take this win." She watched the hail pound Mist again causing her to fall.

"Mist is unable to battle. Sabrina is the winner!" MorningSun called.

"I told you Meadow. My Sabrina is much too ahead of the others to not win." Luicille gloated.

Mist made her way back to Zach and Flare. "Looks like your princess is more powerful than I thought she was."

"I could have told you that Mist." Zach laughed softly to himself. "But are you okay?" He didn't miss how her eyes widened at his question.

"I didn't think you'd ask. I'm fine." She turned to Flare settling against him.

"Stole my line dude. Go ask your girl how she is." Flare smiled mischievously at Zach.

"I'd love to but Luicille has her. And I doubt my grandma wants me to interrupt she seems very into whatever she is telling them." He kinda sighed but turned to watch the others.

 **Sabrina**

I listened to my grandma and Meadow argue about which of us was the strongest. I watched Zach from afar. He seemed out of it. But yet he still made her heart swell.

"I'm going to join the others." Sabrina took off over to Zach and his friends. As soon as she was close he looked at her. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey. Your battle was great. Though I'm sure Mist wants a rematch." He smiled warmly at her.

"I bet she does. But a very good opponent she was anyway." Sabrina glanced at Mist who was paying them no attention what so ever just resting against her partner who didn't pay attention to them either.

Zach was looking at her but didn't say anything in response to her last statement. "What is it? Did you not want me to come over here? I can go back if you want me to." She felt a terrible feeling rise in her at the thought of leaving, or him wanting her to leave.

"Huh? No of course not. I was just admiring you. You're very beautiful." His cheeks turned a pale pink and he looked away flustered.

Suddenly feeling happy she giggled. "Well don't look away!"

Just then MorningSun called out the next match. "Star against Eva." Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Did she just say what I think she said." Sabrina whispered.

"We're going to see Eva take on Star. The new type against the type that's lead us for generations." Zach turned to look at her relaxing suddenly. "We're in for a good match."

Star made her way out to the field staring across to Eva.

Mist popped up next to Sabrina. "Ready to observe princess?"

"Princess? Excuse me?" Sabrina glared at her.

"Sorry but that's your nickname and it's sticking. Besides you should be flattered. I wish someone thought I looked like a princess as much as people think you do." Mist gave her a strange look.

"You all call me that because I look like one?" She gave her a shocked look. "I just thought it was insult because I'm isolated in a ice castle."

"It's like I said. You're beautiful Sabrina." Zach stated as he watched the match begin to unfold.

Sabrina smiled softly to herself and leaned against him happily watching the match with him.


End file.
